


Catch Me If You Can

by paxnirvana



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana





	Catch Me If You Can

He'd chased the fire-wreathed pirate boy hard and long. Down alleys. Up the sides of buildings. Across rooftops. All while listening to the taunting, braying laughs, the curses, the jeers. Feeling the flare of fire slam through his smoke as if it were nothing, over and over again. Portgas D. Ace leading him, the White Hunter, on a wild chase through the streets of this town unknown to them both for what had to be more than three hours straight now.

And so why here, why now, in this place, he didn't know, but the boy had finally stopped running. Standing with his back braced against the amber marble railing of some too-rich-for-sense idiot's roof-top arbor. Where exotic vines with narrow, spade-like leaves and tiny white and red flowers curled everywhere around the elaborately carved stone arches, the thickness of the foliage leaving both boy and stone walkway below dappled by slender diamonds of sunlight.

Smoker squinted and frowned, his gaze raking over the boy he had been pursuing. Was mildly surprised to find that the boy was actually breathing hard. His black hat had fallen off wild black hair to hang from it's leather thong, tight around a lean throat. The hard knob of Adam's apple bobbed beneath the black line with each rasping gulp of air.

Smoker approached him warily in case it was some kind of trick. But closer viewing revealed how the lean, bare chest was sheened with sweat. Made him see the involuntary tremble of the hands fisted at the heaving sides. Frown at the white line of exhaustion around the open, panting mouth.

A warning skiff of flame rippled across quaking shoulders, but there was no towering column of fire to challenge him now. No flicker into ephemeral haze. Fire-Fist Ace was finally at his limit. Smoker allowed himself to feel a small touch of satisfaction as his gaze caught the boy's and held it tight.

Not so nonchalant now, was he? No mockery or scorn or flippant confidence remained. Only the first flicker of something that might be apprehension.

"Why don't you give up already, old man?" Ace hissed at him, eyes narrowed.

Smoker moved closer to his prey, until his broader shoulders blocked out the light and cast the boy into full shadow. Until that freckled face had to tilt back to keep the dark eyes' grim lock on his own in place. He sensed the shift of balance as the other gripped the railing behind him. A scrape of a boot as he braced himself. Smoker let his lip curl in triumph.

He lifted a hand slowly, utterly ignoring the sea-stone tipped jutte hanging from the back of his coat. Watched the other closely for a fiery reaction that didn't come. And so he threaded his hand deep into that tumbled, sweat-damp hair until his broad palm cupped the back of the boy's head. Closed his fingers tightly.

Caught at last.

He took another step forward, looming over the boy. Pressing their bodies together tight against the stone railing, chest to stomach, thighs bracketing thighs, close enough so that the frantic race of Ace's heart was obvious. The angle of his grip on his hair forced the boy's head to tip back, the panting mouth to fall open, the dark eyes to flare with frustrated fire as they glared into his own.

With his free hand he plucked the paired cigars out of his mouth. His lips were already parted in a satisfied smile as he held the boy's glare.

"Wherever you run… I'll follow," he rumbled. Watched a flare surge higher in those dark eyes. Twisted low enough, suddenly, to catch Ace's mouth with his. Lips closing hard. Tongue thrusting deep. Filling. Claiming. Tasting the mingled ash and defeat on Ace's tongue as if it were the finest of liqueurs, rich and rare.

Pulled away only when he felt the boy arch up into the caress at last, a lean hand grasping desperately at the side of his coat. Left him gasping and resentful, but with his need undeniable.

He looked down into the dark, heavy-lidded eyes and smiled.

"You should always remember, boy; long after a fire goes out, smoke lingers."

\--fin--


End file.
